Banana
by mynamewastakenagain
Summary: I moved into town and met this wonderful woman and then...It kind of turned into a soap opera.(Banana's are not relevant.) GP! Santana
1. Chapter 1

**I wanted to try this story out.**

* * *

"Can you understand what I'm saying? Are you okay?" Says the girl hovering above me as I lie on the ground dazed. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

I find it amusing the way she was holding up three fingers with a look of worry on her face, "Six." I answer, trying to sound out it. I must have done a good job because she fell to her knees and freaks out, like she needs to breathe in and out of a paper bag. I try my best not to laugh, "I'm just kidding it's three. I didn't mean to...cause a mini meltdown."

I'm not sure if it was the way the Sun was shining behind her or the smile she gave in relief of the situation, maybe it was both, but she looks stunning. So much so that it made my breath catch in my throat. The way her dark raven hair fell over her tan shoulders perfectly, it's like one of those weird paintings that I confuse for a camera shot. Deep brown eyes, mesmerizing, but they have this vacant dead look about them. Can something be deadly beautiful? Not drop dead gorgeous, which she is in her entirety, just that it's indescribable.

"Oh thank goodness, I almost panicked. I was walking when I saw this soccer ball and I kicked it harder than I thought I did and you just happen to walk by when I kicked it and it hit you and I rushed over." I smile as I listen to her ramble. She must have notice she was rambling and her face flushes slightly, it's not that noticeable due to her ethnic skin, "And now we are here. How can I ever pay you back?"

"You could always let me take you out for a date." I propose wiggling my eyebrows. Dad always said that if you get hit on by a pretty girl you should ask them out. I'm aware that this and that are to different things still might as well give it a shot.

I sat up and she smiles at me, well it was more of a smirk, "How do you know if I swing that way?"

"I don't. I was hoping that maybe I'm attractive enough for you to let me give you a push on the swings, you know." After that she giggles the cutest giggle to ever be heard by human ears, "I got you to laugh that means I get a second date." She continues to giggle and rises one of her eyebrows in question, "Those are the rules Miss..." I trail off prompting her to give her name.

She never answers, "Brittany is my name. Susan is my middle name. Pierce is my last name."

"That's quite the introduction, no one around here has ever done that, and you must be new here."

"You are correct Miss I'm the new owner of XBreadstiX. It's a bar outside of this town, but the apartments here are cheaper than the ones where the bar is."

"You seem a little too young to own a bar."

"I'm 23 and I think it's not an issue of being old enough it's the way you handle it and knowing what you're doing. How old are you miss?" Again she didn't answers, "Are we still on for that date you owe me for possibly causing brain damage and that date after too?"

She answered with a maybe and then she left. She is one mysterious Miss. I like it like that.

/

My first night as owner is going really well. I'm sitting behind the bar eating the peanuts and watching the bartenders and waiting staff work now that all my paper work is done. Okay it's done for tonight I'll finish the rest later.

"Shouldn't you leave those for the customers?" Kurt, one of the bartenders, questions.

"I'll stop eating if you can tell me at least two times when a customer has eaten them." I offer.

We both laugh, "Fine eat all the nuts."

"Don't you do that already Kurt." His mouth drops open in shock, "Is that the face you make too?"

"Sassy and offensive you will be the best boss I have ever had the pleasure of having." He said giving me an appreciative smile while taking some of my peanuts, "And I don't make that kind of face I'm not a porn star."

"Yeah but don't you sometimes wonder what if. What if I was a bad one?"

"What if they try weird stuff like trying to fit a cactus up there?"

"What if when you go visit your grandma at the nursing home and one of her friends recognize you?"

"Do people that old even watch porn? That sexual well should be dryer than the Sahara Desert?" Kurt said as I nod my head in agreement.

"I think the only tree in the Sahara was knocked down by a drunk driver in 1973." I randomly say.

"I've heard that in 1895 in the entire state of Ohio there were two cars and they crashed into each other."

When Kurt finishes his sentence I turned him with all the seriousness I could muster, "We will be the best of friends I hope you know that. I want you to get ready I'm going to hug you."

Kurt laughs as my arms wrap around him. He hugs me back as Mercedes, one of the waitresses, comes up to us, "Brittany, Kurt, what have you been talking about?"

"Porn stars." I answer.

"Old people watching porn." Kurt answers.

"Drunk driver in the Sahara." Me.

"Stupid drivers in Ohio." Kurt.

"And now we are best of friends." I finish as I let go of Kurt, "What can I help you with Mercedes?"

"There is this woman sitting at table seventeen asking for you to come over. It has nothing to do with bad service or horrible food." She informs me seeing as I had visibly paled.

"Okay I can handle this. Umm I just have to remember what to do when customers want to see you."

/

"I was wondering if we could have that date now." Well what do you know? It's Miss. She looks so beautiful with her yellow dress on and hair curled.

I pretend to think about it, "I don't know it's my first day and I don't want my boss to get the wrong impression of me, but I suppose I could stay here with you for as long as you want."

"What if I want you to stay until dawn?"

"Hopefully I'll be up all night to get lucky." I said with a wink. I faintly hear Mercedes say oh home girl got some skill. "I feel incredibly under dress in comparison to you."

"Maybe if you get lucky we'll have the same amount of clothes on, which I hope is none." Kurt with his commentary: it looks like she isn't the only one who has come to play. "Your employees seem to be enjoying themselves."

The ways she smiles kind of made my insides melt, "Waitress come to table seventeen." I call out, "You can order anything you want, it's on the house."

/

"So I was sitting this table drawing and these people were talking about relationships and listening to songs. Sean Kingston's Replay came on and this girl said, 'Aw this reminds me of us because all of our friends were around when I first saw you.' I immediately said no, stop, do not do that. No me gusta. I have nothing against relating your life to a song but not that way." Santana said through a laugh as I laughed with her. She finally told me her name.

She is hilarious, "Did you really say that?"

"Yeah and I almost got into a fight with her. She told me to go put my face in a bear trap." Our laughter came down and now we are staring at each other.

The night has been amazing. We talked about nothing and everything, she flirted and I flirted back, and Mercedes commented and Kurt commented. It's fifteen minutes till closing, "It's 1:45 we'll be closing soon."

"Thought you said you would stay as long as I want you to."

"Don't do that. You really spend all night here?" I pout. The lights in the restaurant part of the went off and it was dark. I got up from my chair and made my way to Santana and held her in a vice grip. I don't like the dark!

"Hey someone turn the lights back on." I heard Santana yell. Just like that the lights are back on, "Brittany."

"Brittany I'm so sorry I thought you two had left." Kurt said standing by the light switch.

"It's fine, an honest was made, no big deal." I let go of Santana and stood up. Santana stood up too and pressed her napkin under my eyes. I must have started crying, "I'm not making the best impression now, am I?"

"I think I made a worst one earlier today." I smile remembering how she had hit me. "We can leave now."

/

We are in my apartment, on my couch, making out. We were watching TV and she climbed on top of me. Her lips are so soft. I'm loving the way they feel against mine. The way her body is moving in sync with mine is magica- wait something just poked me.

"Wait something's poking me."

"It's just my penis." She explained then we went back to kissing. Oh it was her penis, I was about to freak- penis!

"What?!" She lifted up her dress and pulled down what I believe to be compression short sure enough she had a penis, "Well...that is something."

"Is that a problem?" Her voice sounds so sad, heartbreaking even. I bet this isn't the first time this has happened.

"It's...something." I can't think of anything else to say. It's not every day you see a person like this.

"I should go." She pulls up her shorts and pulls down her dress and gets off of me. She opens my door and before she left she said, "Sorry it didn't work out."

/

With Santana over my shoulder I open the door to my apartment, "Brittany put me down." She whines. After she had left I got up and went after her. I put her down on the couch and sat next to her, "Why did you bring me back here?"

"Well if I hadn't more than likely there would have been so much angst. I would be like where oh where did my beautiful Latina go to and I could not let that happen." I said as I climb on top of her similar to the way she had earlier, "We don't need that now do we?"

She let out a giggle, "No we don't." She connects our lips.

/

"So, Brittany, how is it going with your lady friend?" Mercedes asks. Kurt, Mercedes, and Tina, another waitress, and I were sitting at the bar eating the peanuts.

"Really well, we have another date tomorrow." A few days after I cleared up our misunderstanding we decided to be intimate another time, "I'm taking her to the movies, the one down the street from here."

"That's nice to know but I was asking if you two did the nasty." Mercedes said looking at Kurt and Tina that were nodding in agreement.

"We are waiting."

"Tomorrow definitely." Kurt said.

"I agree with Kurt." Tina.

"Well it was obvious." Mercedes, "We all agree that the boss is getting laid tomorrow."

"Everyone stop talking about my dating life. Go to work."

/

"Hahaha!" This movie is so funny. I'm probably the loudest one in the whole theater. I don't even care.

"Brittany what are you laughing? That man just got shot in the foot as he ran away." Santana must not understand the humour of the situation. Mobster movies are the best.

"Yeah you could say he got a start on the wrong foot."

"You have the most twist since of humor."

"Just like that guy's neck that was good one Santana." I put my arm around her shuffling a little closer.

"Well try to keep your laughing down not everyone here can see the movie the same way you do." I kiss her cheek to show my compliance with her wishes. I knew I wouldn't be able to keep from laughing if I watch the movie so I opted for the view of my date instead.

"You look beautiful."

She turns to me with a smile on her face, "Yeah I do don't I?" How modest, "Thanks, you look gorgeous yourself, much better than our first date."

"Shut up, I looked hot." I pout.

"Of course you did." She kisses my pout away, "You want to skip out on the rest of the movie?"

/

"Santana." I moan when she began to knead my breast. We are on my bed without our shirts and bras on and Santana on top grinding our clothed centers together. I gasp when I felt her warm mouth on my hard nipple. The way her tongue is swirling around made my hips buck into hers hard.

"God Brittany." She said with her lip still on my nipple and met my hip with as much force as I had. She moves over to the other nipple doing the same as the first.

Her hands slid down my body and one in my pants. She is rubbing the outside of my panties. I know I'm wet and she feels I'm wet.

"Brittany you're so wet." She husks, it is beyond sexy. She pulls them to the side and slides two fingers in. She has a steady pace going and it feels so good, but...

"Santana." I encourage her to move faster by thrusting my hips at her. She must take the hint because she is going at least five times faster that she was before. If she kept this up I would be coming way too soon.

"God, Santana, slow down. I'm about to come." That spurs her on because if possible her fingers get faster. Not only that but she found my spot that combined with the way she is staring into my eyes, I came undone.

"Fuck!" I yelled in pure ecstasy. She keeps pumping her fingers until I ride out my orgasm.

"Brittany, you look so beautiful." She compliments as tugs her pants down. When she was done with hers, she pulls off my pants and panties. She never broke eye contact. I pull her in for a kiss and she kisses me back. I moan against her mouth as I feel her length line up with my center.

"Wait, what about a condom?" I ask breaking the kiss. Safety first no matter how hot you are.

She looks away bashfully and slightly embarrassed, "I can't get you pregnant if that's what you're worried about. I also don't have any diseases. I can still put on a condom if you want."

I place my hand on her cheek to gently guide her eyes back to me, "Thank you, but it's fine you don't have to." I wrap my arms around her neck bringing her back down for a kiss.

"Ready?" She asks breaking the kiss. I nod and she slowly pushes in.

We both gasp at the feeling. I feel so full with her inside me. She began a steady speed much like before. There are no words to describe how good this feels.

"Brittany." She pants, "You feel amazing." With that she ups her speed causing the room to fill with my moans and her grunts. Her hand slid down rubbing my clit.

"Oh God." I'm still sensitive from earlier I'll be coming at the rate Santana is going she is too.

I felt myself clenching around her and I felt her coming inside me. We came. The both of us did it at the same time. It was special. I can feel her cum spill from inside me and as she grew flaccid.

Now were lying in my bed still staring into each other's eyes. We just had amazing sex, probably the best I've ever had, but all I can think about is her eyes. Even though it has been a short time and seemly I just met you, I can tell that they are different.

They are still the same mesmerizing deep brown as before, but they aren't as vacant anymore and I'd like to think I helped with that.


	2. Chapter 2

"Morning Brittany." I hear her say. Without opening my eyes I can tell that we are still in the same position as last night, I don't want to wake up from that. She kisses me on the cheek, "I'm going to go take a shower."

She tries to move but I whine and hold her in place, "Don't go, stay here." I open my eyes and see she has sort of a lazy smile on her face, "Let's spend all day in bed getting to know each other."

"As tempting as that sounds and I really would like to stay here with you like this, I can't." She starts running her fingers through my hair, "Maybe next time?"

"Deal." I say relaxing to her touch.

/

"Someone get me my shades. I might go blind from the way Brittany is glowing." I hear Mercedes say the minute I step into their line of vision, Kurt and Tina laugh beside her. I do feel like I'm glowing, I mean who wouldn't. Waking up to a beautiful sight like I did would at the least make a little light.

"Getting real tired of your bullshit Mercedes." I say in mock anger. We all laugh as I sit at the table.

"So how was your date?" Tina asks. This is the first time I've heard her speak. I honestly thought she was going to be like that Asian girl from pitch perfect.

"Really well, I feel like we have this special connection and the sex was amazing." I don't say too much about the sex, I'm under the impression not everyone knows about Santana's condition.

I was about to say more when my shirtless friend and new worker Sam came in and sat between Mercedes and I. People wonder why he doesn't like to wear shirts. Sam answers: "I don't like to wear shirts."

"What was amazing?" Sam is like my big brother well he is my stepbrother, a really overprotective big step brother. He clearly heard what I said so there is only thing left to do. Change the subject like I wasn't talking about my sex life.

"Mercedes, the girl sitting next to you, said that she thinks shirtless males with unnecessary long hair in ponytails are amazing."

"Good thing I so happen to have those qualities. Let's go on a date." He winks and Mercedes giggles, "I made you laugh that means I get a second date."

"What?" Mercedes asks a little skeptically.

"Those are the rules Sexy." He concludes.

/

"Well I see where you get your dating skills from." Santana comments from the story that happen a couple of days ago. We are at my apartment eating dinner we made together. It had such a domestic feel, Santana is really special.

"As long as they work I won't complain. They got me my current date now." I say wiggling my eyebrows.

"That or I took pity on you." Ouch that stung a little.

"It's the first one right?"

"Of course." Then there was a moment of silence before she spoke again, "Thanks for not telling your friends about my condition. It means a lot."

"Not a problem. So who all knows about it?"

"Not that many just the immediate family and a few close friends, some of them I was in a relationships with, and a few drunk one night stands that thought it was a dream. I let them believe that. Like they know but they don't know." The tone of her voice saddens at the mention of one night stands.

I reach across the table and held her hand, stroking the back of her hand with my thumb, "I'm glad I get to know and enjoy your secret."

She gives me a sexy smirk, "Did you really enjoy it?"

"That or I took pity on you." I say copying her words from before.

"It's the first one right?"

"I don't know, I might have to think about it."

/

"Yes, yes, oh my God, yes." I moan up against the counter as Santana takes me. The things she can do to me.

"You like it now don't you Brittany." She states in between thrusts. Another thing I have learned about Santana is that she doesn't like it when you down play her sexual abilities.

"Santana I'm about to come." I tell her and kiss me.

"Me too." She pushes some of my hair out of my face, "You look so beautiful Baby, come with me?" She called me Baby. I fell over the edge of my orgasm in time with her.

When we both came down from our high I ask her to be my girlfriend. She said yes, although it was a bit of hesitance. Maybe she was caught off guard with the sudden question

/

A few days later, Santana is in my office. I ask what she doing her. She replies, "I missed you do I need any other reason?"

With the heat I feel on my face, I'm pretty sure I'm blushing, "Want to come in the owners lap?" She smiles and makes her way over, "You're the first girlfriend I've had to come visit me at work. It makes me really happy you came." A chorus of aws came from behind my door, "You guys go back to work." I whine.

"Baby its fine." She kisses my temple, "How is work going?"

"I have boring paper work as usual." Then it occurs to me that I don't know where Santana works. I don't even know that much about Santana. What is Santana's last name?

"Where do you work?"

"Nowhere really, I do odd jobs." She answers.

"What's your last name?"

"Lopez."

"What is your favorite color?"

"The same as your favorite color."

"Black?"

"Your favorite color is black. I never would have guessed that." I shrug. That's most people's response when I tell them that. I've gotten used to it. "Why are you asking all of these questions?"

"I realized that I don't know that much about Santana Lopez."

"I think that's pretty normal seeing as we have known each other for close to two weeks. To be fair this is one of my longest lasting relationships. We have time to get to know each other." She bounces a little and it makes me laugh. "I made you laugh I get another date with you."

"Well those are the rules."

/

After I escort Santana out I see the usual three were at the table, "I don't even know why I pay you guys anymore. I swear Sam is the only one doing his job." I say looking out the window to see Sam dancing. Good job Sam!

"We went to work when you told us before." Kurt says holding up his hand, "Scouts honor."

"Whatever." I sit down at the table, "So Mercedes how are you and Sam?"

"Good. It would be better if he would put on a shirt. His abs and everything are amazing but we keep getting kicked out of everywhere, except the mall." Mercedes explains.

"Sam never has like putting a shirt on. I don't know why. He had to get homeschooled because you're not allowed to be shirtless at school. I think he is half nudist."

"For the last time I'm not half nudist." Sam says making himself known, "I found another place we can have our date. It's a water park restaurant, they'll think I've been swimming and let us stay." He says to Mercedes.

"That's like going to the mall." Then she gets up and leaves.

"Mercedes." He sighs and goes after her.

"So if I heard correctly you're lady friend is now your girlfriend." Kurt says changing the subject.

"Yeah she's my girlfriend." I gush, "I just want spend the whole day with her, I've never wanted to do that before."

"You people make wish I weren't single." Tina sighs, "You have that lady, Mercedes is working on Sam, and Kurt has a line of men for him." I didn't know that about Kurt. He doesn't seem like the type to play the field.

"Hey I narrowed down my list to Bad Boy Puck and Bowtie Blaine." He defends, "The emotional connection is there with both of them and they're both animals in bed. It's so hard to choose. Puck, he gets around with about anything that moves boy or girl. Blaine, he- I can't even with him. I have lost the ability to even, I am so unable to even." That reminds me of Tyler Oakley, wait focus.

"I'm sorry you have to go through that Kurt." I would not want to be in Kurt's place. I do not envy the people who have to choose between two people. Someone always gets hurt. "And don't worry Tina you'll have a guy with an Asian fetish in no time."

"What would I do without your encouragement?" Kurt and Tina say at the same time with a sarcastic tone. I thought I was being helpful, guess not.

/

Santana fell asleep on top on me while we watching a movie on the couch. She's like a teddy bear, cuddly soft. I thread my fingers through her hair as lets out a sigh. Except teddy bears don't have long silk like hair. What if they did? That would be ridiculous, they live in the woods, how would they take care of it?

"Brittany you seem to be in deep thought." Santana says bringing me out of my mind. I didn't notice her waking up, "What's going on in that head of yours?"

"If bears had long silky her like yours, how would they take care of it?" Hearing it out loud has made me rethink my sanity. I can only guess what is going through Santana's head.

"The good thing is that they don't otherwise our water system would be soapy and wouldn't taste very good. It would probably kill the fish in the water too." I could not believe it. She didn't look at me like I was stupid or crazy. I think I'm in love with Santana.

"You're amazing you know that." She giggles and I pull her in for a kiss. Definitely in love.

/

"When can I hang out at your place?" Not that I mind being at my apartment all the time when we don't go out. I'm just wondering.

"Oh you don't want to go there." She quickly says, "I have really bad roommates who are always there, we would never have a moment to ourselves. They are really horrible with my attention." Her eyes are really wide. Maybe I shouldn't have brought it up.

"It's fine, just curious. We can hang at my place."

/

"Hey Santana when is your birthday?"

"It's in two Saturdays, why?"

I know I have goofy grin on my face but I can't help it, "I want to take you out to this really fancy place, what do you say?" She gave me a sad smile as an answer.

"Brittany I'm sorry but my family is already doing this thing for me." The grin fell from my face, "You have to know that if I didn't have to be there, I would go with you."

"No it's fine I'll just take you to a post birthday dinner. You have fun with your family."

/

"I was wondering if I could introduce you to my friends/employees. They really want to meet you."

"I don't know Britt, do you think that's a good idea?" Did she think it was too early in the relationship to meet the friends? I don't want to make her uncomfortable.

"Don't worry you don't have to, maybe another time."

/

"So her birthday is coming up in a few days, what did you get your girlfriend?" Kurt asks with Tina and Mercedes waiting in suspense.

"I got her a necklace with a heart locket but instead of a picture being there it a paper with the date we met. It's the day she had my heart." It's basically my way of telling her I love her. I'm in love with Santana. I want to shout it the world, but if told the world it'd never be enough cause it was not said to her. Lyrics by Adele slightly rearranged by the thoughts Brittany S. Pierce.

"Oh my God if anyone were to give me that I would cry." Kurt said getting weepy.

"Yeah I hope she likes it as much as you do Kurt."

"Go Boss do your thing." Mercedes encourages and Sam throws his arm around her nodding, "She would be a fool not to love it." I nod my head in thanks.

"Look at my Britt growing up." Sam says. I had a feeling that he would be behind me, he has always supported me, "Why haven't I met this mystery person yet?"

"I want her to meet you, all of you, but I don't think she is ready yet, maybe after her birthday."

/

I'm sitting my office when there was a knock on my door, "Brittany the Mayor of Lima wants to see you." The mayor wants to see me. Did I miss my taxes and she has personally come to-, "Whatever you're thinking that's not it." Thank you, Mercedes.

"Come in." I've seen the mayor's picture plenty of times in the newspaper. She looks even prettier in person. She is Hispanic like the very definition of it. She is so short, it's adorable, short beautiful brown hair, it reminds me of chocolate and really sharp eyes, and they are very intimidating.

"Are you the owner?" She has the smallest of an accent. I nod, "I'm Mayor Vasquez."

"I know I live in Lima. The apartments there are cheaper than the one close to the bar. I'm Brittany."

"Right." She says slowly probably not knowing what to do with the information, "I came up here today to invite you to a party on Saturday; it is for friends and family. My wife comes here all the time so I assume she is friends with you. Will you be there?" I'm friendly with all my customers it is hard to pick which one she is talking about.

"Okay?" It came out like a question. Sensing my confusion she got her wallet.

"This is her and our children." She says taking a picture out. I look at the picture and internally shake my head. No, no, no this can't be real, "Her name is-"

"Santana."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there, I want to be nice and let Ch. 3 out for you to read. Look what happens next!**

* * *

After Mayor Vasquez left I had a complete come apart. I went up to Sam and hugged him tightly, sniffling into his chest. He knew what that meant. He took me home and I told him about what happened.

"Are you sure it was her? Maybe she has a twin sister." He reasons. How I wish that were true.

"A twin sister by the same name, Sam it was her in the photo. I would know that face anywhere." I cry into his shoulder as he listens, "I can't believe this is happening. She lied to me about so many things I would hate to think what else isn't true."

"I'm not sure what to tell you, Britt. If it were me I would probably put a shirt on." He jokes lightening the tension, "Instead of knocking my socks off, it would knock my shirt on." I laugh wiping my tears away.

"You always know what to say to make me laugh." A few moments of silence past by before I spoke, "Do you think it's bad that I still want to be with her?" I think it's weird that I still want to be with her. Who would willingly be with a cheater?

"I think it depends, do you think anything will come out of this or will you be okay with being a mistress?"

"I don't know. The way she looks at me and talks to me make me think more, but now I feel dirty and lied to."

"Tell me some of the lies she told you and we can assess the situation."

"I asked what her last name was, she said it was Lopez." He nods, "You have to promise not to tell anyone this but Santana has a penis." His eyes widen but he still nods, "The first time we had sex she was about to enter I stopped her and asked what about a condom, she said she couldn't have children. In the picture there were her and Mayor Vasquez's children."

Sam abruptly stands up, "I'm going to go find her." He states.

"Sam wait." I say trying to pull him down to the couch.

"No Brittany! What if you had gotten pregnant?" He yells, "There would have been nothing you could do since, I'm guessing, no one really knows about what's between her legs! You would have been made out to be some crazy lady saying she got pregnant by the mayor's wife." He's right and I hate that he is.

"Sam I know." There was nothing left to say except for this one sentence, "But I still love her."

/

The day after, I decided to stay at home. I couldn't bring myself to leave my apartment. it has so many good memories. If I stay in here maybe I can trick my brain into thinking nothing has changed. When Santana leaves here she doesn't go back home to a wife and children. Her name isn't Santana Vasquez, its Lopez.

Santana is mine and I'm hers, that's how it will stay inside my apartment. I think as I curl up in bed with the pillow she uses when she stays over.

/

I'm woken up by the vibrating of my phone on the night stand. I squint my eyes and look at the caller I.D. its Santana.

"Hey Britt, did I wake you up?" I hear a lot of sounds on the other end of the call. She must be outside on her morning walk, "I'm sorry if I did. I had the sudden urge to hear your voice."

"It is alright." I lie my head down on my pillow and smile, "Are you sure you couldn't wait for me to say Happy Birthday to you?"

"Is that today?" She asks in fake surprise.

"Yeah it is." I play along, "It's a good thing your awesome girlfriend remembered for you." She giggles, "Happy Birthday, Santana."

"Thank you, Baby." I can't help to let out a yawn. I don't know what time I fell asleep last night but clearly I'm tired, "I'm really sorry for waking you up. You back to sleep, okay?"

"Okay."

"Bye."

/

Sam came over later that day to check on me. We were talking about how tomorrow is going to go with it being Santana's birthday and all. He says by the end of the night a decision is going to be made. I made him promise to come with me and he could bring Mercedes if he wants.

/

"Wow this house is huge." Mercedes exclaims as Sam pulls up to the house, "I better put on my best attitude." Sam and I laugh at Mercedes, she cracks me up.

We get out of the car and make our way into the house. We capture a few people's attention as soon as we walk in, we did choose to come close to the end of the party and due to Sam not wearing a shirt.

A tall Asian walks up to Sam and they have this weird stare down before he takes off his shirt, "Mike." I guess his name is Mike. He held his hand for Sam to shake.

"Sam." He grabs his hand and pulls him in for a chest bump.

"What just happened?" Mercedes whispers into my ear.

"I think he made a new friend."

/

"Okay everyone time to sing Happy Birthday." I hear Mayor Vasquez from the backyard. I migrate with the crowd of people to the back. I see her the minute I'm out there on a makeshift stage. She is as beautiful as always. "1,2,3..."

A chorus of the birthday song is being sung as she looks over the crowd. I can't help but smile at how shy she looks. She finally looks over in my direction and freezes.

"Happy Birthday to you." I say/mouth the last part of the song to her.

"Happy Birthday, Sweetheart, and to many more." Mayor Vasquez finishes with a kiss to her cheek, "Time for cake!" The crowd goes wild over the mention of cake, maybe it's really good cake.

/

It is really good cake. I'm sitting in Santana's kitchen eating this wonderful cake, "Brittany." I look up from my plate to see Santana there.

"Hey Birthday Girl." I greet happily, "This cake is really good, no wonder that crowd had a conniption."

"What are you doing here?" Her voice sounds so shaky.

"I was invited to come." I really like this cake, "Is your girlfriend not allowed to come say Happy Birthday in person or is that only a job for your wife, The Mayor."

"Listen Brittany I can explain, I-"

"No you don't." I cut her off, "Don't explain anything, at least not for right now. Your party is almost over. Let's enjoy the rest of it. We can share my cake."

"Brittany, do you think it would be okay if Mike comes over to the bar next week?" Sam asks with running into the kitchen with Mike trailing behind.

"If it's okay with Mike's boss he can come." They fist bump and leave, "I sometimes don't know about him. He's supposed to be older but acts like a child." I laugh.

"Why are you acting this way?" I go to take another bite of my cake and she knocks it to the floor, "Stop with the damn cake. Yell at me, hit me, do something."

"What do you expect me to do? Three days ago I found out about your wife and kids and cried into that giant man child's shoulder. If I don't want to talk about it now, then I don't want to talk about it." I say calmly, "Honestly I was set on coming here confronting you about it but it's your birthday." I look at the clock and frown. It's five till midnight. I stand from my chair and walk to Santana, "I was going to give you this on our post birthday dinner date but now is good too." I take out the necklace and put it around her neck, "Happy Birthday Mrs. Vasquez, I love you."

/

I made my decision. I'm not making her choose. We will be the same as before hopefully. I know its wishful thinking but can't a girl dream.

The children in the picture aren't her kids. Her wife apparently cheated on her for the second child. The first was there beforehand.

Her Last name was Lopez before she got married.

Her roommates would have gotten in the way if we had went over to hers instead seeing as they were her family.

They weren't lies but these aren't truths either.

/

I'm sitting at the bar with Kurt and Sam watching Tina and Mike laugh, "So I got you to laugh, you owe me a date."

"Yeah I'm very well aware of the rules for this." Tina responds.

"That cannot possibly be a real rule yet everyone here follows it religiously." Kurt says, "And why are you so such a mope Boss, usually you would be making a wisecrack remark right about now."

"I guess I'm not up to it." I say soft and lowly. I lay my head down on the counter and feel a hand rubbing my back. I know its Sam. He's seen me like this before. It been five days since the party, I've talked Santana twice. I'm happy she is still talking to me, truly I am. Why wouldn't I, I love her. I'm sad.

/

"I got to go Britt. I'll be back later today." Santana says putting on her clothes. She kisses my head and leaves.

"Bye Santana." I say barely above a whisper. Afterwards I went and shower, which after I went back to bed.

Sam walks into my room, "I brought you food." I look up at him.

"Thanks but I'm not hungry."

"Come on this is your favorite. Bag of oranges." He shakes the bag a little. What is that supposed to do? I'm not a cat, "Brittany." He says sternly.

"I'll get it later. I promise sit it on the table beside my bed."

"Hey, I know, we should go play outside. You know like we use to when we were younger. This is a town we barely know it will be like were ten again." I smile at the memory of our ten year old selves. We basically marked the whole town as ours.

"I'd like that, another day though, okay?"

"I'll hold you to it."

/

Later that day I move to the couch. Don't want to get bed sores, "Hey Britt." Santana says coming to sit next to me. I smile at her, "I almost ran this idiot of the road. I was driving when suddenly a car turns in front of me to get to this guy selling oranges." I let out a sound less laugh. That was more than likely Sam, "Well I hadn't gotten to the funny part yet, nice to know me almost being crashed into tickles your funny bone."

/

"Sam you know Brittany better than any of us, why isn't she talking." I hear Kurt ask.

"I'm not sure why she isn't talking. She usually gets like this when she is sad."

"Why is she sad? Is it about her lady friend?"

"In a way yes and no."

/

I haven't talked in two months. Should I be worried? I have Santana, she comes visits me more often. I work the same. at least I would say so.

/

"Brittany, we're worried about you." Kurt says. I look around my apartment and see Sam, Mercedes, Tina, Mike, and Santana? Why is she here, "You haven't talked in months. Tell us what's wrong."

I'm sad.

"How are you feeling?" Mike asks.

I'm sad.

"Why aren't you talking?" Tina asks.

Because I'm sad.

"Are you sick?" Mercedes asks.

No I'm sad.

"Brittany you're shaking." Sam says.

"No I'm sad." I say surprising myself. My voice is so cracked I barely would recognize it if it hadn't come out my mouth, "I'm sad. You all cracked the code you can go home now."

/

"Why are you sad?" Everyone else has left all except Santana, "Is it because of me?"

"I love you. You could never make me sad."

"Prove it."

/

I close my eyes when she thrusts into me once she knows I'm ready. She is on top of me looking down wait for a sign to continue. I nod.

"Britt, look at me?" She asks finding a steady rhythm. I turn towards her keeping my eyes close, folding my arms over my eyes.

"Santana go faster." I moan.

I feel her hands on my arms. She puts them on either side of my head, "Britt look at me." It's more of a command this time. Her thrusts get hard and faster. My eyes are still close. Her hold on my arms is getting tighter.

"Santana." I groan, which must have taken as a moan because she got rougher.

"Brittany, look at me." Her grip is beginning to hurt and she is too rough. My eyes are not open.

"Stop..." It's a small whimper.

"Brittany!"

"Santana stop it hurts." I yell opening my eyes. She stops in her tracks, "Please be gentler, it hurts." She let's go of my arms.

"Brittany I'm so sorry, please forgive me. I didn't mean it." Finally looking up at her for the first time I can see she is crying. What really caught my attention is that she is wearing the necklace. That necklace is the answer. Why I've been so sad.

I love Santana.

"It's alright Santana, I love you."

She doesn't love me back.

"Okay Brittany."

I am the mistress.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm pretty sure that everyone can tell the story isn't going to be that long. It might end at seven, I don't know. **

* * *

I'm standing in front of my bathroom mirror look at the marks that were left on my arm. Santana has a really strong grip. As I sigh I determine that I'm going to be wearing long sleeve shirts for a while.

/

"I would like to say sorry to all of you for kicking you out of my apartment, Tina please extend my apology to Mike. If it weren't for you guys I might not still be talking. I appreciate your concern, thank you." I look from my desk to them smile, "From now on Bubbly Brittany is back."

"We are glad to have you back Boss." Mercedes exclaims. Everyone is smiling except for Sam.

"Alright go back to work." They leave except for Sam, "I'm fine really."

"What happened after we left and it was you and Santana?"

"I had an epiphany."

"This no time for your spiritual mumbo jumbo, Brittany this is serious." He comes at me and holds my arms. I wince at the pressure, "Brittany pull up your sleeves." I slowly do what he says. When he see my arms I thought he was going to hit something, "What the hell happened?!"

"It's not what you think, it was an accident. She asked why I was sad and if it was because of her. In a simpler word I said no. She told me to prove it. We had sex, then epiphany." I left out the roughness of it. He already doesn't like Santana that much, "Do you think I should go on a break with her?"

"No I think you should break up with her entirely." He reasons, "She married and has kids, she has no business having a girlfriend."

"They aren't her kids."

"As far as the public thinks they are and that still leaves the fact she has a wife."

"What if it were you and Mercedes? What would you then?!" He is at a loss for word, "It's not as easy as your trying to make it." I say sadly, "If it were I would have been out months ago."

/

"Santana, can I talk to you?" We're sitting on my couch watching TV, "It very important."

"Sure Britt." She turns the TV down and turns to me, "You can talk to me about anything."

"I think..." This a lot harder to say than I thought, "I think that...that we should...should..."

"Are you breaking up with me?" She whispers.

"No, no, I just think that we should have a...break from each other." There it's all out in the open. I think we should have a break from each other. Simple.

"Is this because of the other night? I'm sorry Baby, I really am. It won't ever happen again." She explains frantically, "Whatever problem were having we can fix it. We don't have to take a break."

"I think it would be better we did."

"Brittany, please." She cries, "I don't want to breakup, I don't want have a break from each other. I look forward to the days, even minutes, which I get to see you. We don't have to do this." Tears are streaming down her face, "Please don't leave me."

"It's for what's best. I'm sure we'll get back together one of these day but for now, I think this is for the best." I say pulling her in for a hug. I'm crying along with her. I pull back a little and unlatch the necklace from her, "You've had my heart since the first day I saw you. You still have it now, but I going to take it back with me during our break just in case it breaks."

/

"How is the break going?" Kurt asks. The gangs all here at the table, including Mike.

"I thought it would be lonelier." Truth is Santana never left. She is still at my apartment. She won't leave. She called Mayor Vasquez and told her she is on a business trip and won't be home for a while. So were two friends that have feelings for each other that live together for now, "I don't think I'm doing the whole break thing right."

"You don't miss her?" Mike asks.

"The problem isn't that I don't miss her, I mean she's still there she hasn't left my apartment in the last few days."

"What you mean by that? I thought you two are on break." Sam says slamming his hand on the table.

"Honey calm down. It's Brittany's life." Mercedes says rubbing Sam's back.

Mercedes is right, it is my life but sometimes I wish someone else had control over it.

/

We're on my bed and Santana is rubbing my belly. It feels nice...maybe I am a cat, "Santana, when are you going home?"

"Not until I fix us."

"Nothing is broken."

"Then be my girlfriend again."

"No." I look over to her, "Tell me about your wife."

Her hand stills for a second before resuming, "Why do you want to know about her?"

"I'm curious. Where did you two meet?"

"We met at a party five or six years ago. We got drunk so drunk that I'm surprised that I remember any of it." She jokes but I know that she is telling the truth, "We had sex. In the morning I left, like I always do with my drunk one night stands. A couple of days later she finds me and tells me she is pregnant and claims it mine."

"But you can't have kids."

"Right, but I didn't tell her that at first. I tried to play it off as a drunken hallucination. She pulls out her phone and a picture of me passed out naked is on the screen." Mayor Vasquez sure does have a lot of pictures, "That's when I told her I can't get anyone pregnant. She told me if I don't marry her she would post the picture in the town's paper. I couldn't have that happen."

"Did you learn to love her?"

"I don't love her. I love the kids as if they were actually mine." She chuckles, "Sometimes I forget that I'm their mom and they'll come running up to me yelling Mama we love you like they knew I forgot."

"That's so sweet of them." I can imagine Santana sitting in a chair and her two boys come up putting a smile on her face, "Very Sweet."

/

Sam and Mercedes are over having dinner with Santana and I, I hope there will be no fighting.

I pull Sam aside to my room while Santana and Mercedes talk, "Sam, please, I know you don't like Santana that much but be nice at dinner."

"I won't make any promises." We walk out and take our place at the table.

"This spaghetti is really good." Mercedes says with a mouth full of spaghetti. I thank God for Mercedes lack of reading the atmosphere at appropriate times, "Santana did you make this?" She nods proudly, "Isn't it good Sam?

"Yeah it's good." He says curtly.

"Santana what do you do for a job."

"Nothing really just odd jobs here and there." I hear Sam mumble something, "I'm sorry what was that?"

"Nothing." I'm pretty sure he said like being a girlfriend here and a wife there. Oh boy...this going to be one long dinner.

/

"Okay I'll bring the desert. You guys can go to the couch." Santana says. I honestly think she is buying a few minutes away from Sam. I would too if I were on the receiving end of his snarky comments and curt answers.

"What do you guys want to watch?" I ask flipping the channels to see what is on.

"How about Cheaters or do you get enough of that with Santana."

"Sam, stop." Mercedes pleads.

"Dinner is done let's go home." Sam says as he leaves.

"We really did enjoy the dinner. We should do it again and maybe under less hostel terms." She says as she goes after Sam. She gives an apologetic smile before leaving. I let out a sigh as I sit on the couch. A disaster by any other name would have been better than that dinner. I hear plates clank against the coffee table.

"I got you apple pie." She sings bringing a smile to my face.

"I like apple pie."

/

"Sam doesn't like me, does he?" Santana asks as we lie in bed, "I'm pretty sure he is bordering hate."

"You heard what he said?"

"I heard everything from beginning to end." It wasn't like he was whispering, "Do your friends really think of me like that?"

"They don't know the story that well."

"Do you think that about me?"

"No." Not anymore at least.

/

"Britt." I hear Santana moan from the bathroom. Usually I'm not up this early. Santana on the other hand does so I'm sure it's early if she's still in the bathroom, "Oh fuck Britt." Is that what I think is? I creep into the bathroom and I see Santana's outline. I don't know what came over my body but I remove my clothes and got in the shower behind her, she hasn't notice me yet, "You love this, don't you Britt." She says huskily stroking herself.

"Tell me what love about it." I command as I wrap my arms around her. She stops and tenses up. I reach my hand down to her member, stroking her slowly, "Come on tell me what I love about it." I whisper breathlessly into her ear.

"How good it feels inside of you." I hum in her ear to encourage her continue talking, "The way you clench around it." I squeeze her as my stroking gradually increase, "Just like that." She moans.

"You like this Baby." I squeeze a little hard at her head. I see her toes curl. She hums her agreement, "Want me to tell you what else I love?" She nods her head, "How wet I get for you. How I can't get enough you. How during you never look away from me." She's breathing heavily.

"Brittany don't stop, I'm about to come." I line kisses along her neck. She is bucking her hips in sync with my strokes.

"One of the things I love most is the way you come inside me." That did it for her. Her hips buck as she shoots strings of cum. When she is all done I turn her around, "What I do love most of all is you."

/

We're sitting on the couch having coffee, "Do you do that often in my shower or did I catch you on your first time?" I smirk when I see her face flush.

"I don't want to talk about." It's not the first time.

/

"You know when I suggested that you start coming to work with me, I didn't mean hide out in my office while your here." I say coming in. She is sitting at my desk drawing something, "What are you doing anyway?"

"Stuff for work."

"What is your job?"

"Nothing really just odd jobs." Is it shocking that I got that answer again?

"Can you stop? I brought you here to have human interaction. You can do this when we get home." I plead. She looks up from my desk with a look of shock on her face, "What?"

"You said when we get home." She smiles, "Usually you say when we get back to my apartment. It's a nice change."

"You've been staying there for a little over a month. It was bound to say it at one point." I sigh knowing I'll regret saying this, "I think you should go back home, your home with Mayor Vasquez and your kids." I'm surprised they haven't filed a missing person report already, "I'm sure they miss you. Don't get me wrong, I have enjoyed you staying at home with me, honestly I never want you to leave."

"I miss my kids but I still have to fix us. Don't tell me there is nothing to fix." There is nothing to fix.

"If she wants you to go home, then go." Sam's voice cuts through. He walks in closing the door behind him, "Go home to your wife and kids and stop playing around with Brittany." This feels like a soap opera where the music is getting faster and more suspenseful by the second with the rising action where I blend into the background.

"I'm not playing with Brittany." She defends.

"Oh please we all know that you think nothing more of Brittany than a mistress." He spits back.

"Brittany knows that's not true. I would never treat her like that." She says, the volume of her voice is getting louder.

"To bad you already have in the beginning of your so called 'relationship' unknowingly she was already the mistress." He uses air quotes around relationship, which means he doesn't think it was real, "You know what you're doing is wrong. You need to stop."

"I'm not doing anything wrong."

"How could you say that? What makes you think you're doing nothing wrong?" An abrupt silence is follows, "What in the world makes you think you're right?"

"Because...because being with Brittany makes everything right." Her eyes are welling up with, "Everything is right in the world when she's there by my side. Almost nothing else matters but her." She turns to me with tear rolling down her face.

And here is the climax. The balloon of suspense could no longer expand and the result is always the same but you can't help to be surprised when it pops in your face.

"I love you, Brittany."


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is from Santana's point of view.**

* * *

Brittany S. Pierce, what can I say about her? She is my light, my warm cozy light. We've been together for five months, the best five months I could ever ask for. I love her.

I love how soft her skin feels pressed against mine. Her weird thoughts about anything that pops into her head. Her soft snores when we fall asleep. Her warm body, especially now with it getting colder outside.

She brightens my day when she smiles at me in a crowded room like I'm the only one there. I'm so lucky to have her by my side I would give up everything for her and looks like I'm going to have to.

/

The first day that I met her I thought I killed her with a soccer ball. I was so angry at Camilla, or as Brittany refer to as Mayor Vasquez. I hadn't planned my life to be used as a pawn. The kids, Mario and Luca, are keeping me from running away from this horrible life. I feel like a shell of my former self. I saw a ball and kicked out of anger. It hit a blonde girl in the back of the head and she fell backward.

I ran over to her asked if she was okay, she didn't sound like it, I almost had a panic attack. When I found out she was playing I didn't know if I should be angry or relieved. I chose relieved.

"You could always let me take you out on a date." She said after I finished my embarrassing explanation of what happened leaving out some details. I couldn't believe she asked me out everyone knows I'm married to the mayor. She made me giggle and apparently that wins her a second date. "Those are the rules Miss..."

She doesn't know who I am.

/

I think I fell in love with her that same day when she came after me and threw me over her shoulder took us back to the apartment. I thought that was going to be the end of it but she got me and accepted me.

The first time we had sex was mind blowing. She looked so beautiful beneath me writhing in pleasure. I wanted nothing more than to keep her close and never leave her side.

If I wasn't sure before I certainly am now, I love Brittany.

/

My 27th birthday could have been a complete disaster, it should have been. I could have been exposed for dirty dog but I wasn't. Instead it was one of the best days of my life.

"I love you, Mrs. Vasquez." She puts a necklace on me. She kissed me. She swiped her tongue on my lip and I grant her access. I bring her closer to me not caring who could see. Who knows if after this I'll ever see her again.

/

I haven't seen Britt in five days, that's two more days than usual. I couldn't get away from work so I called her, both times she sounded happy but her undertone was sad. The next day I see her, her voice is so low, it was like a whisper.

"Britt, do you have a cold?" She shook her head and pulled me into a hug, "I've missed you too."

"How have you been?" She asked moving us to her bedroom. We fell on the bed, "I haven't seen you in a while." She smiled.

"I'm better now that I'm with you." I smiled back. She moves on top of me. Being with her makes me happy. We're making out when I felt her touch my crotch, "Are you sure?" She nodded, "Okay."

/

Over the last two month her voice has gone away and she won't look at me during. I'm worried about her, all of her friends are worried to the point we had a small intervention. When everyone began to question her it looked like it was too much her handle. Then she exploded

"No I'm sad." Her voice was horse. After that she made everyone except me leave.

/

"Santana stop it hurts." She yelled I stop immediately.

"Brittany I'm so sorry, please forgive me. I didn't mean it." I felt horrible about what I did. I left marks on her arms. She told me she still loved me. After what I did I couldn't possibly say it back.

I hurt her. I have been hurting her. All I've been doing is hurting her.

I'm a monster.

/

She wants to go on a break. I glad it's not a breakup but I can't handle a break from her. She took the necklace she gave me but I'll get it back. I won't lose her.

I never left. I feel bad for not leaving but at the same time I knew I would have went crazy. I don't even remember what life was like before she was there. As cliché as this sounds it's true I can't live my life without her in it.

/

Here we are at the present with Sam and I fighting over Brittany and I've revealed what I've known for months, "I love you, Brittany."

"You can't seriously believe her." Sam scoffs, "The only reason she is saying it now is so you won't leave. She doesn't mean it. You can do better than her."

"Brittany you can trust me." I say walking up to her, "You've had my heart as long as I had yours." I hold her hands and look deep into her eyes, "I won't deny that you can do better than but I can't do any better than you. You're it for me."

"We heard yelling, what going on?" Kurt and Mercedes busting the door open.

"Nothing we had a small argument, no cause for alarm." Brittany says letting go of my hands, "I need some fresh air." She moves past them and leaves.

I try to follow her but I have to stop because her two friends are in the way, "Let her have some time for herself." Kurt says giving me a small smile, "I'm sure whatever happened before we got here was intense."

What if she is siding with Sam on this? Why didn't I tell her when we were at my house months ago? I go back to her desk and lay my head down. She wouldn't think I'm saying it to keep her, well I am but not in the 'you're a good lay, let me keep you around' kind of way. I guess I'll have to wait.

/

The room is very dim. I must have fallen asleep. I hear paper shuffling and writing. I look up and see Brittany at the side of her desk doing paperwork with a small lamp for light next to me. I look at her work for a while before she senses my eyes on her.

"You woke up." She smiles, "Welcome to the world of the living."

"Do I get flowers like they do in Hawaii?"

"Yeah close your eyes and hold out your hand." I do what she says. I bet it's a kiss. She places something in my hand and closes it, "Okay open." I open my eyes and look at my open hand. I gasp when I see the object, it's the necklace. I look at her and she has a bashful smile on her face, "I love you, Santana."

"I love you too, Brittany." I lean over the desk and peck her lips, "I love so much."

/

When we got home, we made love. I thought I wouldn't have been able to say those words. We lie together in the afterglow of it all. She nuzzles into the crook of my neck. I snake my arms around her and kiss her forehead.

"Tell me about your children?" She sighs.

That's a strange subject to bring up but I still answer, "Their names are Mario, he is five, and Luca, he is three. Both potty trained by yours truly." She laughs, "Mario is a pudgy little thing. He will come up to you saying he likes pizza just like Mama. Luca is small for his age but he is a cannonball, if he falls down he'll get back up like it didn't hurt, and then walk away with a limp." I say proudly.

"I like the way you talk about them, keep going."

"They get along with each other very well. One time at the park I saw Mario's friends picking with Luca. I was about to go over there but when Mario steps up pushing the kids back. 'Leave my brother alone', I heard him yell. Luca stood behind him smiling at his brother like he was a super hero. At the end of our trip to the park Luca kept going on and on about it." I look down at her and she smiling, "One day I want you to me them."

"You do? Are you sure?"

"Definitely."

"I want to but what if they tell Mayor Vasquez?"

"Don't worry about her." I rub her shoulder, "I want to get a divorce from her but if I do I'm afraid I'll never see my kids again. Half of my world would be gone without them."

"I know Santana."

/

Someone is knocking at the door, "Britt the door." I yell. I'm at the stove cooking dinner, I can't leave my casserole.

"Santana the door." She echoes.

"I'm cooking."

"I'm naked."

"Britt I can see you fully clothed lying on the couch reading a magazine." I turn the stove off and walk to the couch.

"I could get naked." She grins at me.

"If you get naked the door wouldn't get answered." I say kissing her on the forehead. Would that be so bad, I hear her mumble. I laugh as I open the door.

"Hey!" Kurt exclaims with jazz hands. I close the door. I hate jazz hands, "Boss come and open the door." He yells.

"Did you use jazz hands?" Britt questions from the couch.

"Yes."

"There is nothing I can do. I'm cooking right now, I can't leave my casserole." She turns a page. I fell in love with a lazy person. I open the door quietly and usher him in, "Then I have to make the cake and the frosting don't get me started."

"It doesn't look like you have, Britt." Britt jumps up from the couch and hides the magazine behind her back. She looks to me then to Kurt then to me.

"Santana wanted to ask: if you were a cat, would you try to get pussy then?" Oh my God! That's funny.

"Oh my god!" A shock Kurt says, "That's clever. The answer is no."

There is another knock at the door, "Santana answer the door I'm naked." She yells.

"Britt, I'm standing right in front of you."

/

The next to knock on the door was Mercedes, Mike, Tina, and Sam. I let Mercedes and the Asians in and told Sam that I would like to talk to him outside. I want to be on better terms for Britt's sake.

"What is it Santana?" He asks, his voice is as cold as a warm summer day in Northern Canada.

"I want to say that I love Brittany and it is not a ploy to mess with her. I care about her and I would have told her the truth eventually."

"But you didn't, your wife did, which is a horrible blow."

"I didn't know she was going do that. I was surprised when Brittany came to the party, even more when she didn't explode on me."

"Why are you telling me this? Why should I care about anything you have to say?"

"Because you mean a lot to Brittany and I want to be on better terms with you. All I'm asking is for you to give me half a chance that is all I ask."

"I'll think about."

/

Everyone is together watching a movie on the couch, the floor, or a chair. I'm beginning to feel tired. I can never make it through a whole entire movie without falling asleep.

"Santana are you tired you can go to bed if you want." I hear Britt whisper in my ear. I shake my head. I don't want to leave, "Alright." She kisses my cheek. A few minutes later I feel my eyelids getting heavy. Britt puts her arm around me and I lean on her shoulder, "You sure you don't want to go to bed?"

"I'm fine." I want to enjoy this for as long as I can. It's been two weeks since we made love. Britt's mood has been even better than before, Sam and I are on semi-better terms, and I've become better friends with Tina, Mike, Kurt, and Mercedes, "I can stay up a little longer." I say snuggling further into her.

/

I wake on the couch hearing Britt's voice telling everyone goodbye and we had a nice time. She closes the door, turns off the lights, and walks over to me. She has a content smile on her face. I smile the same to her.

"Want to go to bed with me?" She asks holding out her hand for me to take.

"Isn't that everyone's dream?" I take her hand and she pulls me up and into an embrace.

"Not everyone gets to live the dream so count you as lucky." I giggle into her shoulder, "Come sleep with your conceited lover." She pulls us to her room and onto her bed, "What did you think about today?"

"I was with you all day so it was amazing." I answer as she pulls the cover over us, "Though you were very lazy at some times."

"Laziness adds to my appeal." She says pulling me closer to her, "But really what did you think?"

"That is what I really think. When I spend my day with you no matter how many people there are I see you through most of it. I love you." I turn in her arms to look at her.

"I love you too. It feels so domestic with you here all the time. I never want you to leave." I never want to leave either. Never in my life have I been more content than to lie here with Britt. I want to stay with her as long as she will have me.

/

After Britt left for work I decide to make a call I should have made long time ago.

"Camilla, we need to talk."


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey Britt, can we ask you a question?" I look up from my paper work and smile letting them, Kurt and Mercedes, know it is okay, "Can we dress in a festive fashion for random days of December?"

"Sure I don't see why not."

"Can we call Santana, Santa?"

"No." Santana answers from behind them. She walks past them to me and presents a rose in vase placing it on my desk, "I saw this and thought I could give it to my beautiful girlfriend." She kisses my forehead and I push her away.

"You're so cold." I laugh when she sits on my lap.

"Then warm me up." She pulls me in for a kiss but before our lips connect Kurt gets our attention.

"As much as we would like to be witnesses the adorable display of affection we were talking about important matters. Christmas is coming up and the workers would like to dress up, we already have permission for that. Hey, hey, hey eyes this way!" He says in an irritated voice.

"Santana was making kissy faces at me." That being said she winks at me like she didn't do anything, "Get off, I have work to do."

She never got up.

/

"Your fingers feel amazing." I praise as Santana massages my back on our bed. Lately my back has been killing me. I don't know why, "Thanks for doing this." I turn around to look at her changing our position to her straddling me.

"Hey I don't mind doing this for you. It gives me an excuse to touch you." She says leaning down to kiss me. I smile into the kiss wrapping my around her neck pulling her closer. I feel her hand trail down until they are in my shorts making small circles outside my panties.

"Brittany I have a surprise!" I hear Sam yell. I try to push Santana off but it was too late, the door opens not only with Sam there but our parents too.

Their eyes are wide, like how I imagine Santana and my eyes were. I have no shirt or bra on because of the massage and my girlfriend is on top of me with her hand down my shorts. It's like my prom night all over again.

/

Fully clothed I sit with my parents and Sam at the table with Santana right beside me. This is not how I imagined how I would introduce Santana. Dad is staring daggers at Santana and Mom is backing him up. There is so much tension it's suffocating, no one want to be the first to speak.

"Mom, Dad." I say getting their attention, "It's nice to see you again. How was your trip coming here? Good I hope."

"Yes it was wonderful, there wasn't that much traffic." Dad answers leaving it at that.

"Well I would like to introduce you to the special person in my life, Santana Lopez. We have been dating for a few months and I love her very much." I lace our hands together under the table and squeeze just a little to make my point to her, "No matter what."

"Yes it's very nice to meet you Santana." Dad says with Mom nodding alongside him, "I hope during our stay we get to know you better. Let's have lunch tomorrow that way we will be able to see you and Sam's girlfriend, Mercedes." He and Mom get up and leave.

"Oh my God, I can't believe that's how I met your parents." She says putting her head on my shoulder, "Parent don't even like to think of their kids in that kind of activity let alone see it. Why couldn't you give us a little warning before coming?" She directs to Sam. I'm curious about that too. Surprise is not enough of a warning.

"Hey, don't look at me, I texted Brittany that they were coming." Putting his hands up like he is not to blame.

"I never got a text from-" a buzzing my shorts caught my attention. I pull out my phone and sure enough there is Sam's text. Stupid gleemobile, they should stick music "I need a new phone." I mutter, "I'm sorry Santana."

"It's okay."

/

"Do you think we could have lunch with your parents at your bar?" I was on the verge of falling asleep when she asked me that, "It's just that what if we go to one in town and somebody recognizes me and then your parents will know. They already don't like me."

"We'll have the lunch there." I reply sleepily, "And that's how they treat all of the people I have been in a relationship with and Sam too, you'll see when they meet Mercedes. Now get to sleeping."

"I can't, I'm so worried." She sits up and I groan at the loss of contact, "What if I don't meet their expectations?"

"You'll exceed them I promise, now lie back down and sleep with me." She is about to speak again when cut her off, "Shut up and sleep with me. Come on why don't you sleep with me." I sing pulling her down on me.

"Brittany this is serious." She giggles, "That song isn't in context with what you want." I repeat the verse until she gives up and sleeps with me, "Fine I'll go to sleep but I'm still worried."

/

"Hi my name is Mercedes Jones. It's nice to finally meet the parents of my boyfriend." Just like with Santana they are staring daggers into her except the roles are in reverse. My mom is in charge of this one.

"Yes it's nice to meet you as well." Comes her clipped tone.

"So I've always wanted to know, and you two would seemingly be the most knowledgeable of this, why Sam never wears a shirt?" She asks with a smile on her face.

"I don't see why any of that is your business." Mom rudely answers back. And just like that more tension.

"Mom." Sam groans putting his hands to his head.

"So Santana, what is you do?" Dad asks. That is a good question, Santana always gives me cryptic answers for this, "Or do you even have a job?"

"Dad!" I exclaim.

"I have a job but I'm not at liberty to say what it is." She answers calmly, "What do you do if you don't mind my asking that is?"

"I do."

"Right, sorry."

"Mercedes where is that you work?" My mother asks.

"I work here with Sam and Brittany." She answers.

"Do you have children?" I feel Santana stiffen beside me.

"The question was directed to Mercedes." I tell her quietly. She relaxes a little but she is still tense.

"No ma'am." Mercedes answers eyebrows furrowed in anger, "I do not appreciate your attitude towards me."

"Mom, Dad, can you please drop the act already?" I beg them and they sigh.

"Geez kids don't know how to have fun anymore." Dad pouts, "We were about to pull out the stereotypes too."

"I'm sorry but what is going on?" Santana asks, "You mean you were playing the whole time? Even yesterday?"

"No we were generally upset about yesterday." Mom answers making Santana sink into her seat, "And Mercedes, you lovely girl, was about take out her weave in about five second." She laughs, "And when Santana asked you about your job, priceless." She directs to Dad.

"I know it took everything in me not to bust my gut laughing."

"Is this what you were talking about yesterday?" Santana whispers to me. Nod to her. They put ever single last one person to come into our lives romantically through this.

"Now why don't we have a proper lunch and get to know each other." Dad proposes.

/

"Your Dad is so funny!" Santana exclaims as we sit on the couch, "For an old guy anyway. Your Mom is funny in a sarcastic way that I love. They really complement each other. Lunch was amazing."

"I'm glad that you had fun with my parents. I told you that you had nothing to worry about."

"Brittany I have very important new." She called me Brittany and we're alone this must be serious, "I called Camilla and I told her that we need to talk. She has been busy with business and we couldn't meet until the Monday after this weekend. I'm going to tell her that I want a divorce. I know of all the trouble it is going to cause but I don't care because I love you and that's all that matters to me." She holds my hand as she gazes into my eyes, "I don't want to always go to a different town for our dates in fear of being caught. I want to be able to show you off because that's what you deserve. You make me so happy, happier than anyone has ever made me."

"You make me happy too, Santana." I say throwing my arms around her making her fall on her back with happy tears in my eyes.

"I only want to be yours and nobody else's." She muffles into my neck. She lines kisses up my neck to my jaw line until she meets my lips.

"I love you." I say when we finally break apart.

"I love you too."

/

We lie in bed post orgasmic state cuddling when I hear my stomach growl. Santana looks down at me trying to contain her laughter, "Go make me a sandwich." I say clapping my hand in a commanding way. She raises an eyebrow at me, "Fine, you can make a little something for yourself too."

"Aren't you so giving." She says getting up.

"I try my best." I move to sit up against my headboard when I see Santana putting clothes on, "No, no, stay naked, I like the view."

/

"Hey Britt, what's got you all happy?" Tina asks.

"Santana."

"Of course why didn't I think of that?" She says sarcastically, "What did she do?"

"She made me a sandwich." I don't want to tell her, or anybody for that matter, what she is really doing. What if it doesn't work out?

"A sandwich, how romantic?"

/

"Do you want me to come with you to the meeting?" I ask Santana as she is driving us home from the bar, "So you won't be alone."

"I would like that but I don't know if it would be a good idea. I don't know what she will do, she might slap you then I would have to kick her ass for slapping you and then I would most likely go to jail for assaulting the mayor." She jokes. At least I think so. She had a straight face the whole explanation.

"I don't want you to go to jail, you wouldn't last a minute in there."

"Excuse but I would be top bitch in there." She argues.

"Whatever you say sweetheart." Santana is the human form of a Teddy bear, soft and cuddly. A Teddy bear can't make it in jail, well maybe if they're Ted.

/

"I'm kind of nervous for tomorrow. What if you change your mind last minute and leave me?" I ask lying against her on the couch when I voice my worries.

"That's crazy! Why would I ever put you, the love of my life, through that? I won't change my mind I'm going to follow through with the whole thing and our lives will be better from then on." She says kissing the top of my head.

"That's reassuring because I don't know what I would do without you in my life, in our apartment, or at the bar." Turn to face her, "Without you there- I don't know. I don't even want to think about it. I can't even think about it. Afterwards you can come live here, not that you already don't." We both laugh, "Your boys can come over whenever they want and we can be somewhat a family."

"Promise." She puckers her lips.

"Promise." I smile kissing her.

/

Santana POV

"Mama." I hear as I walk into the house and I'm immediately tackled by my children.

"Hello boys how have you been?" I smile as I pet their heads.

"At school I got the most gold stars." Mario supplies as I pick up Luca, "That means I get to pick a movie for the class watch this Friday." Gold stars are for good kids and you have to earn them, they're like those gold stars from Mrs. Puffs Boating School. SpongeBob, you know except you get stuff.

"That's great honey and what about you little man?" I look to Luca and he smiles and leans his head against mine.

"Mama, I make a card for you at school."

"Really?! Where is it?"

"Frig." He exclaims pointing to the kitchen. He meant the fridge, "I get it." He shimmies down and runs to the kitchen.

"Mama, how long are you going to stay?" Mario asks. Insightful for a kid his age a little too much at times I believe.

"Not long." I walk in the living room with him following and sit on the couch placing him on my lap, "I have to have a talk with Mom and then things are going to change. You and your brother might not understand what I'm saying now but I promise I'll always be there for you two. I'll always be Mama, okay?" He nods and hugs me as tight as he can.

"I got it." I hear Luca say as he runs into the room.

"Luca, what did I say about running in the house?"

"Sorry." He hands me the card.

"Look at this, wow." I open the card and I see a Lion maybe then I look down and see the caption Mama, "It's a really good picture of me you little artist." I pull him on my lap next to Mario, "Love you both so much." I kiss both of their heads holding them close to me before letting them down, "You to go off and play."

/

"Look who finally decided to come home." Camilla states as I walk into her study. I closed the door behind me and take seat in front of her, "What do you want to talk about?"

"I want a divorce." I decide the blunt approach is the best way to go to get this over with.

"Denied. Anything else you would like to talk about instead?" She says smugly. Who the hell does she think she is?

"What do you mean by denied? I didn't come here to ask your permission. I'm telling you I want a divorce." I try my best not to yell but my voice did raise a little. I don't want Mario and Luca coming and listening.

"Are you forgetting who has the upper hand here? I could ruin you. You would no longer have a job and everyone would know about your secret." She more or less hisses at me. I shake my head smiling at her.

"I don't care about losing my job or if everybody knows because I have one person who accepts me for all of me. I can stand the talks and the looks as long as I have her. Even after she found out I was married she didn't hate me, she told me she loves me and I love her more than you'll ever know." After I was done she busted out laughing.

"If you really believe she loves you, you're more pathetic than I thought. Who would want to be with a freak like you?" Angry I stood from my seat and got in her face.

"If I remember correctly you have been with this freak for six years and the freak is the one who wants the divorce. Besides that it wasn't like I was really with you. You used me so I could help take care of your baby and your family wouldn't disown a slut like you." She slaps me, the sound echoing through the room. It wasn't that surprising seeing as I intentionally crossed the line just as she did with me, "You know I'm glad I can't remember that night, now I won't be haunted with the memory of seeing your naked body." It's not a jab at her beauty or the way she is shaped, she is ugly on the inside and to me that ugly everywhere.

"Get out." She mutters lowly.

"You don't have to tell me twice but I'll be back and you better sign the papers when I do." I leave to my room and pack more clothes to go back to the apartment.

/

I walk in to the apartment and am immediately within Brittany's warm embrace. I return it the best I can with my bags still in my hand.

"I'm so happy you came back." She muffles into my neck, "How did it go?" She asks letting me go and taking my bags to our room.

"She denied it and called me a freak and then told me you don't actually love me." I follow behind her, "Afterwards she got angry that I called her a slut, told me to get out, and here I am."

"How do you deny divorce? I mean not signing the paper is the way but flat out denying it, like she is the boss." She rants walking up to me. I sit on the bed think on what she said. The only reason she thinks she is the boss is because I let her and she kind of was. She held my secret over my head to get me to do her bidding. I was her puppet on strings.

"And the nerve of her calling you a freak, that makes me so mad. I don't even know what to say to that. She told you I don't love you? That's a lie, a dirty lie. I love you more than she or you or-or-or..."

"Brittany." I say catching her attention. I pull her to sit on my lap, holding her close, in hopes that she will calm down, "I'm glad you feel so strongly about it but you have to calm down."

"I can't, you're my Santana and she insulted my Santana. When my Santana is insulted, your Brittany gets upset. If I was less suburban she'd be sorry." I held a laugh back buried my head into her shoulder.

"I love you Brittany."

"I love you too. I really do my non freakish lover. Only freak you are is in the sheets."

"Is that a jab at my penis?" I look up at her, acting offended.

"If you want, you could jab me with it until I've learned my lesson." She husks into my ear. She crawls further in bed with me close behind her.

Brittany is one of a kind and I'm lucky to have her in my life. Who knows what would have happened if I had never met her. I'd more than likely still be unhappy, hoping that one day my wife would fall down the stairs for my entertainment. Horrible I know but I don't think that now...as much.

One day Brittany will be my wife and I will pray she doesn't fall down the stairs.


End file.
